


ded

by orphan_account



Category: tos - Fandom
Genre: For a joke, Town of Salem, i apologize if you ou read this and don't understand, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: lol xd 69





	

**Author's Note:**

> lol xd 69

“This meeting morning is held to discuss to issues of last nights past; to pride ourself in this victory, to show that we will not surrender to the cowards that lurk away from us and into the darkness, today we thank our Vigilante and pray for their safeness as for they have blessed us with this kill of the Mafia’s Mafioso with but one bullet in their loaded gun.

“Oh protector of the night, thank you for blessing one soul with another day to live. Let us cherish this small victory in hopes for another as we carry on towards the light of day and in hopes for yet another for not one, but all of our townies. Vigilante, we thank you once again for this kill, tonight let us hope for another, shall we all join together and pray and thank the Lord for the precious moment in Salem?”

Faking a smile and biting the inside of his cheeks Matthew joined in the prayer. His eyes were shut tight as he held hands with two disgustingly happy townies as Mayor Joshua led the prayer. That vigilante was going to pay. Once their Consigliere finds out who he is, they’re dead meat for killing their Mafioso.

The Mafia was a family. No townie gets away when they killed a family member. Matthew made it a job to find the culprit himself and slowly kill them for what they did to his family. Yes, his family.

He was their Godfather afterall.

"Tonight we lay our heads down in hope that our vigilante will bring justice to this town by bringing us the head of the Godfather. Oh, dear vigilante, we wish you luck on your journey into the abyss of the night," That Mayor deserves the worst of deaths once his bodyguard is gone. Perhaps the serial killer can take care of that. The psychopath may as well be good for something.

"Bless us all with good wishes. Rest your heads in hopes. I wish you all a goodnight and an awaking morning," Mayor Joshua left with his bodyguard following behind him as everyone left to their house. Matthew quickly walked into his house and waited for midnight to come around. Things were going to change, for the sake of their beloved Mafioso.

"I may have a lead," Anthony spoke as he looked down at his information from nights before.

"About the vigilante?" Matthew asked as he watched the Mayor's house.

"Yes," Anthony opened his book and flipped to an exact page. He fixed his glasses and read words as his fingers followed his speed of reading.

"As far as we know the vigilante only shoots someone he thinks is suspicious. Hayleigh was too obvious-"

"Just give me what you know about the vigilante!" Matthew yelled as he shut the curtain and looked at Anthony. Losing a Mafia member - a family member - was hard. Matthew didn't need this bull right now.

"The only person who I have investigated that may be the vigilante is Ryan. Apparently, word around town is that he owns a gun but hardly shoots it," Anthony said quickly.

"That's a good enough reason to kill the bastard," Matthew said as he sat down. "Morning is coming, though, looks like the serial killer has gone for the Mayor; what an idiot," Matthew snickered as he ran a hand through his hair. "Tomorrow kill the Mayor; dickwad has gotten on my nerves long enough,"

 

"Though we have lost our Mayor we must still be strong! We cannot let his death be in vain, tonight we watch for this disgraceful Mafia and be ready to hang them!" It hurt Matthew to say those words and take up for the Mayor but it had to be done to clear his name.

"Together we stand to defeat this evil tonight! Do not let us fall into the hands of the devil's workmen! Let our voices be heard! The blasted serial killer is dead along with the Mafioso, tonight sleep in hopes that our lovely, lovely vigilante will kill yet another. He deserves high praise for his efforts!"

The townies roared in agreement as the started accusing each other of being a Mafia member. Matthew stepped off the podium and walked towards the noose that hung the people voted guilty by the townies. His hand touched the wood as he visioned himself being hung there, a shiver went down his spine at the thought. He wasn't going down that easy.

"That was quite a speech you had to give," Matthew turned to face the speaker of the voice. He bit his tongue and gave a smile to the tall male in front of him.

"Why thank you," Matthew said with charm. "I take it you agreed with it?"

"I did," The male spoke.

"May I ask your name, sir?" Matthew didn't keep track of the idiot townies names. That was Anthony's job.

"I go by the name Ryan," He said as he turned around and walked down the stairs. The sun set over the hills as people ran to their houses. "I have a feeling I'll see you soon, Matthew," Ryan said with a slight wink as he walked to his house. Matthew bit his lips as he stormed to his house thinking of ways to murder Ryan.

 

"This was pretty easy if I do say so myself," Ryan laughed as he stepped on Anthony's dead body. Matthew held his breath as he watched from afar. "Let's see what you wrote down for your Godfather, why don't we?" Ryan holstered his gun in its sheath hanging off the side of his pants. He picked up the bloody journal that the dead Anthony was holding.

"If I'm honest, I didn't see you as a Mafia member," Ryan said to the dead body. "I saw you more as a jailor. Guess I was wrong," Ryan read through the book and snickered as he found his name.

"Damn, too bad. Looks like I was supposed to die tonight. Did I say too bad? I mean it's bad for your Godfather. He just killed the wrong person thanks to the transporter. Looks like I'm lucky again. This trans is saving my ass. I would've been dead the first night to the serial killer if it weren't for them. Gotta applaud them,"

Matthew had to bit down on his hand until it drew blood to stop himself from yelling and crying. His family is gone. Skyler was hung because of the Sheriff and now Anthony was killed by the vigilante. He was the last one and quite honestly he wanted death right now.

"Guess I'll get your Godfather tomorrow. Too bad it turned out to be Matthew. I had such high hopes that it wasn't," Ryan sighed as he dropped the bloody book on Anthony's corpse. "See you tomorrow night, Matthew," Ryan ran off towards his house as the sun started to rise. Matthew yelled and ran to his house. He was going to kill Ryan.

 

"Wow, turns out it really was you, what a disappointment," Ryan frowned as he walked outside of his house and into the moonlight to see Matthew standing at the podium. Ryan pulled out his gun with a smirk as he walked towards Matthew.

"You killed them," Matthew said without emotion. "My...My family, they were all killed by you?"

"If you think of it that way, yes," Ryan said with a roll of his eyes. "Let's just get this over with," Without hesitation, he pulled out his gun and shot at Matthew. Matthew ducked and quickly pulled out his own gun. If he was going to die tonight Ryan was dying too.

Matthew shot his own gun and missed by an inch. Ryan hollered as excitement gathered in him. "You're a pretty good shot," Ryan said as he shot again, just nearly missing. "You almost hit me,"

Matthew gritted his teeth as he shot multiple times. Once he ran out of ammo he pulled out another gun and shot. "Woah, woah, woah, calm down. I've only got one gun," Ryan laughed as he ran behind a house. Without thinking Matthew ran after him.

As soon as Matthew turned the corner he was met with the barrel of a gun. "What an idiot of a Godfather," Ryan said as he hit Matthew upside the head, knocking him to the ground in the process. Matthew's gun fell from his hands as fell to the ground. Ryan quickly knocked it away. "Honestly, you should feel ashamed in yourself for letting your family die so easily."

"S-Shut the fuck up," Matthew said.

"Just join them already," Ryan shot Matthew in the chest and holstered his gun as he turned around and started walking away. "Honestly expected better, looks like the mafia is just as stupid as the serial killer,"

A gunshot was heard and Ryan stopped in his tracks.

He touched his chest and fell to his knees as he felt a warm, red liquid leak from his chest to his shirt.

"D-Don't talk about my family," Were Matthew's last words as his body went cold.

Ryan chuckled as he gasped for breath. "K-Killed by a hot godfather?" He asked himself as he looked up at the night sky. "N-not a - a bad way to g-go."

**Author's Note:**

> if u somehow found this and aren't Matthew, Ryan, or Josh then I am sorry u had to witness this crap
> 
> Awful writer ikik


End file.
